Future Endeavors
by athenades87
Summary: Tumblr prompt from Mayhemprincess. Swan Queen. You can find the prompt under my tumblr page athenades87. It was too big to put here. T rating just in case.


**Hey guy's here is a prompt from Tumblr. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Don't own nothing, with I did.. Regina and Emma would done been married lol**

* * *

Regina Mills was in a rare mood this morning. Normally when she walked down the streets of Storybrooke, people would avoid her. But today she had a glow about her, a look that said please say hi. She wanted the interaction; she wanted to be spoken to. Regina's smile grew brighter with each step towards Granny's. Regina had woken up this morning with a non-sour outlook on life, and a heavy fear of being forever alone. A dream had sparked her paranoia and that dream was with and about her unspoken one and only. Emma Swan. It was as if a dark cloud had been removed from her life, and Regina took in a deep breath and enjoyed the way it filled her lungs and exhaled feeling totally and undeniably in sync with the world and her journey toward happiness. Today Regina was going to request a moment of Emma Swan's time and confess something that she never thought she would say.

In her mind she envisioned their conversation and her confession going like this.

"_Ms. Swan I require a moment of your time." Emma would turn a little white and kind of give a half faced smirk and say, "Why Madam Mayor this is an unexpected surprise what can I do you for? You want me to look into some unsuspicious character because he dared to come to your town? Wait, I know Pongo is missing and I am the only one qualified enough to chase after the dog?"_

_Regina would try to keep a serious look on her face. Even though she secretly enjoyed the fact that Emma attempted to stand up against her and their banter. _

"_Are you quite done Ms. Swan?" Regina waited for the nod and amused smile from Emma before she spoke again. "What I have to say has a serious consequence if you choose to accept it. This will not be a short-term deal. And let it be known if you were to accept this. Then it would right many wrongs that have occurred over parallel worlds." Regina would speak with an authoritative tone._

"_Well Mayor please let me know what you speak of" Emma spoke._

"_Ms. Swan umm err Emma please have a seat. I want you to know when you first came into my life I resented you. I would also be hard pressed to admit that a small part of you scares me, for you represented change. Change is something that I do not accept well. As you well know by being part of my life for the past couple months. But I was also terrified of the thought of you taking Henry from me. I have only loved once in my life, and he was horribly taken from me. It was hard to get over that loss. However when Henry came into my life it filled a void that I thought would never be filled. But as the years passed I came to realize that I needed more. That I required a type of love that no child could fulfill. I thought I had found it with Graham. But I have come to terms that was just sex. You Ms. Swan are what I need. You are the woman that I love. You are the one that has managed to unfreeze my frozen heart." Regina would state the last part in a husky whisper. She would greatly enjoy seeing the slow blush cross over Emma's face. And she could not wait to lean in for that long awaited kiss._

Regina pushed those images from her mind as she opened the door to Granny's diner. She gave a quick glance around the diner and spotted Emma sitting at a booth alone. Regina could not keep the cat ate the canary look off her face as she walked towards the table. At the last moment she realized that Emma was speaking to someone one the phone.

Emma's low voice sent electric shocks straight to Regina's womanhood. The smile spread greater but instantly disappeared when she heard Emma's next words. "Yeah I guess we could go out for a drink sometime… Oh, hold on a second Madam Mayor…"

Regina did not wait for the rest of what Emma was going to say. Her world had become black and dark once again. The pain was immeasurable, there was nothing to compare it too. Regina stormed out of the diner and walked blindly down the sidewalk. Not caring who saw her walking like a mad woman. She had one thought on her mind. To get back to her office before she broke down and started crying. How could she be so stupid, of course Emma wasn't into her, or even into women for that fact. Never land and the moments they shared were merely friendship moments. Never again would she allow her heart to be risked. Love? Is love supposed to hurt and feel like it is ripping your own heart out? Regina gave a malicious almost disgusted laugh at that last thought. Ripping her heart out? That was her specialty to others. So shouldn't her own actions cause her to rip her own heart out? How ironic she thought. Maybe I can crush it and just take all the misery away. Regina had never thought herself to be a coward. But then again she had never felt pain on this magnitude before not since she lost Daniel. As she was mulling over the thought she ran into someone. The person was looking forward so at first Regina only saw the person's back and was ready to lash out with all the hurt and pain she was feeling when the person turned and spoke "Oh, you are the person I was looking for" the individual had spoken.

Regina felt as if the person had personally smacked her across the face because standing before her was the mere image of herself. The looks and mannerism was spot on. Regina took three steps back and braced herself for what she did not know. But this was something she had not encountered before. The stranger spoke "You and I need to talk, and talk now, let's go to your office." Regina could only nod and began walking again. At this point Regina was so taken aback and speechless she just knew she had to get the carbon copy of her self off the street and away from public eye.

Once securely in her office she turned in amazement to see her clone, for lack of a better word, standing there, she walked up to the copy of her self and touched her face. "Nope, I'm not hallucinating," she said out loud then walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink.

"Of course you aren't hallucinating, I'm you, just from a different time."

Ignoring the comment. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, I do not want anything. I just want to talk to you for a moment. Then once you have heard what I have to say then it is up to you to do with the information what you will, and for future reference stop drinking, it'll do you a world of good."

Regina was not accustomed to take orders from anyone. But since this woman looked just like her and spoke with the same type of authoritative tone she agreed with a slight nod of her head. The woman began to speak

"My name is Regina Mills, I have come from the future to speak to you. I have been watching you. And I am terribly upset by the way things are going. Your current actions are threatening to destroy what I have built for us in the future. So I had to take drastic measures and come back here and speak with you. Now I am not going to waste time by trying to prove to you who I am. You are a highly intelligent woman and know when someone is telling you the truth. You have worked hard to build a life here. You have a wonderful son who will grow up to do wonderful things. This town was made for you literally. I am not here to speak of those matters. I want to speak about Emma Swan."

Regina could not stand any more, "I don't care who you are but you will not speak her name to me again. I do not see how my actions will affect my future when it has not even happen yet. Besides how do my actions regarding Ms. Swan have anything to do with that."

"Ah, if I am not allowed to speak of her, how am I allowed to explain that?" the futuristic Regina spoke. Regina gave a slight nod and wave of hand. "You may not believe this now. But you cannot give up on her. Emma will become an important part of your life. She is your soul mate the one that completes you. Do not give up on her. Love is the greatest thing in the world. No matter how many times it has been tried to be defeated. Love has conquered it all. Why do think the true love kiss is the only thing that can break a curse? You of all people should know this. Emma is your true love. She is the one that will right all the wrong that you have done. Emma will help you liberate all that you have hurt. Do not give up," she spoke and was going to turn and walk out.

When Regina regained her speech, she replied, "I have no true love. This Emma that you speak of is dead to me. I shall never give her a chance to break my heart. My heart is mine and I will protect it at all cost. I cannot believe that my future self is such a fool. I hope that I do not live to see when I have become an old romantic at heart. Love, and I use that word loosely, is for weaklings that cannot rely on themselves. Love is weakness; I need no one in my life except Henry and he is all I need. Please go back where you came from and don't visit me again."

As the woman walked through the door, Emma came bursting through with a smile of pure joy. Regina was once again was taken aback by the sheer likeliness. Emma exclaimed, "Gina babe, there you are" Totally oblivious to the 'other' Regina in the room. She walked over to Regina and embraced her and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you. One minute we were talking in front of Granny's and the next you're gone," Emma spoke

"Emma Swan-Mills, you must be losing your mind, dear. Go back to Granny's and I'll be there in a moment. I have to get something from the office."

Emma gave Regina a confused look but didn't protest, gave Regina another quick peek on the lips and left the office.

"H-h-how did she not see me?" Regina asked absolutely dumbfounded.

"I brought her with me to prove that, this future you are this close to destroying is possible and very much real." Future Regina spoke honestly. "You know what you have to do, now go do it." With that an eerily fog swept in the room. When the fog dissipated future Regina was gone.

Regina stood by her desk with a look of pure amazement on her face. It donned on her at that moment she had to act fast. She had longed for a touch and kiss from Emma Swan. So come hell or high water, Emma Swan would be hers. Even if it meant she had to fight a thief and or a pirate for her heart, and she was prepared to go till the ends of the earth and back.

* * *

**Review if you'd like, I always enjoy them**

**look me up on tumblr too: athenades87**


End file.
